Life's full of surprises
by rulesofheartbreak101
Summary: sometimes you may not believe your luck is that good. Please r&r. Hope you enjoy :


**Life's full of surprises**

A/N: I don't own any of the characters at all, if I did I'd be having my own fun ;) so no copyright intended and hope you will all READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE :) Enjoy.

"Urghh I seriously don't know why I bother JJ, I mean seriously look at me, my eyes are weird i'm not exactly supermodel material. No wonder every guy I ever express interest in does 'the face'" I was looking over all the flaws in my body, when JJ came up behind my and slapped me.

"You're gorgeous, your funny, your smart, you're the best friend I could ever ask for now stop worrying or we're going to be late."

JJ and I have worked together for 6 years now and were best friends for our entire lives. We both worked at the FBI in the BAU department along with our other friends, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Ried and of course, the guy who always brightens up my day, Derek Morgan.

We walked into the office, just making it on time after JJ had insisted on stopping for a star bucks, and there he was just sat at his desk. I couldn't help but stare. From his athletically toned body all the way to his strong jaw, stopping only for a mini second at those full luscious lips and up to those brown orbs that always had a hint of knowledge mixed with desire in them.

"Hey baby girl. What's up?" I then realised I had stared a bit long, and just blushed.

"Nothing hot stuff" Even though we flirted I could tell he wasn't interested, I mean who would with someone like me.

The day dragged on we had only just last night got back from one of the more deadly cases, I really hated seeing 'him' put his life on the line but I know it's his job. I loved being part of our team because in a way we were our own little family. Hotch was like the eldest brother, serious but trustworthy and someone you could talk to, Rossi was like Hotch in the sense that he was serious but you could tell that they would both put their lives on the line for you, Emily was like the sister, she was smart and funny and pretty, she was definitely a laugh to be around, then of course JJ who is for all intense and purposes is my sister, ever since my parents had died she tuck it upon herself to ensure that I was taken care of and stayed out of trouble, then there was Ried who was the adorable, yet slightly annoying brother, who knew pretty much everything, yet was so unbelievably innocent and cute when he didn't know something, and finally but not the least was Morgan, what can I say about Morgan, he's unbelievably sweet, he's funny, courageous, he will do anything for any one of us, and he's exceptionally sexy. Ever since I first joined the group and he forgot my name we've had this flirty thing going, hence why he calls me "Hot stuff" or "Baby girl".

"So when are you going to out us all out of our misery and ask Morgan out?"

JJ had asked me. Everyone bar Morgan, who was visiting his mother in Chicago, was sat around the table just relaxing as we never really had the chance to do. I stared at her incredulously, but everyone just looked at me. Hotch was the next to speak.

"Garcia we all know you like him and it's obvious in the way he flirts with you that he feels the same way, so why don't you ask him out."

"Because, for starters he calls me those names because when I started if you remember he couldn't remember my name, and secondly I'm a girl and I've never really seen a girl ask a guy out."

"Actually 73% of girls are the ones to ask the guy out on a date" I sighed and stared at Ried.

"Yes but Ried I'm not your roundabout average girl, I'm well me" I pointed to my clothes and hair "And also I've seen the girls he goes for, tall skinny leggy brunettes and I don't exactly fit any of that criteria." They all just looked as if they were about to argue but could see I wasn't really in the mood to continue.

Days had passed and we'd just come back from our last case. All the rest of the group were going for something to eat, but Morgan was staying and I just didn't fancy anything to eat and I really didn't fancy going back to my quiet lonely apartment just yet. Truth be told I was thinking about what the others had said before we left for the case.

Morgan looked up from his work to stare at me but his smile dropped when he took in my face.

"Are you ok?" he said

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled back hoping my feigned attempt had fooled him but obviously not because he came up and cornered me.

"Hey baby girl what's up? And don't give me that I'm fine crap, I know you." Part of me just wanted to blurt everything out, that I liked him and I wanted him to be mine but instead I asked him something.

"Morgan will you answer me this truthfully?" He looked confused but nodded. "If I said I like you, would you say it back? If I asked you to choose between me over your life, what would you say? Would you be sad if I left? If I died would you cry?"

At this he just said "No."

But before he even had chance to say anything else I ran. It was weird, I've never felt this way before, I've never felt so upset, I've never ran away from anyone or anything but this new information, I just couldn't handle. He did manage to catch me up, as if I thought I could outrun him, and he tried grabbing my arm but I pulled away.

"Penelope, I….." But I put my hand against his mouth.

"Listen Morgan I get it, I mean what was I thinking? That a guy like you would like a girl like me, but I can't do this, I can't pretend nothing happened, I can't be around you knowing that I can't have you anymore. I just can't!" He pulled me in for a hug but hard as I tried I couldn't break free.

"Penelope Garcia you silly naive girl." I looked up at him confused, and as if he could read my thoughts he said, "The reason I wouldn't tell you I like you is because I love you, the reason I said I wouldn't choose you over my life is because you are my life, the reason I said I wouldn't be sad if you left is because I'd cry if you left and finally the reason I said I wouldn't cry if you died is because I wouldn't survive. I love you Penelope Garcia." He then kissed me on my lips.

I was stunned, I couldn't think of anything to say. He just looped his hand in mine and we decided we were both hungry after all and went to join the rest of them.

We had walked into the restaurant still holding hands when JJ blurted out "FINALLY!" We all blurted out laughing at her bluntness.

Ried then turned to Hotch and said "Pay up"

Both me and Morgan stared at them in disbelief. "What's that about?" I asked.

Ried was the one to answer me. "I said you'd tell us all first and Hotch said you'd spend the night together first."

I just gawped and Morgan laughed, I couldn't help but stare in amazement at him, he was this great guy and he was finally mine. I realised even though I hadn't seen it I'd had a pretty good life. A great family of friends, a good job and most shockingly, a great guy who liked me for who I was and treated me like I was the most important thing in his world. I really do have it good.


End file.
